


Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 5 "Investigation"

by meet_me_in_samarra



Series: Teaser Art for "Mutual Attraction" by meet_me_in_samarra [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fanart, Mutual Attraction fanfic, Teasers & Trailers, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_in_samarra/pseuds/meet_me_in_samarra
Summary: The day when a homeless drug addict and a suicidal ex-soldier met was the beginning of something until then unheard-of: Mutual Attraction.Of course, not all was what it looked like in the first place but the days of boredom, loneliness and lack of purpose were history. A case had to be solved, lives had to be saved and a developing relationship had to be tackled.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Teaser Art for "Mutual Attraction" by meet_me_in_samarra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022569
Kudos: 4





	Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 5 "Investigation"

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my tumblr, so in case the embedded link on AO3 breaks  
> you can find the picture here:  
> https://meetinginsamarra.tumblr.com/post/624980087036641280/

Teaser for the next chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any content of the images  
> I do not intend to earn money with this  
> I just put them together to create a fanwork


End file.
